After-Bite
by 66Revelations
Summary: It's been over a year since Dean and Sam's last brush with the Alpha vampire. After sending Dick Roman back to Purgatory, the boys believe their fang issues are over. That is not the case; Castiel comes bearing bad news. The Alpha is causing trouble in Ohio and the boys investigate. Little do they know that's exactly what the Alpha wants. Set in s8 after "Remember the Titans".


**CHAPTER 1: FANG-KS FOR THE MEMORIES**

Lisa was lying on the couch, watching television. It was eleven o'clock and Ben had been asleep for a few hours. Lisa sighed. He had hardly spoken to her in the last couple of months; their parting with Dean had taken a toll on both of them, but Lisa suspected it had affected Ben more than it had herself. She had said goodbye to Dean before, too many times, and she was tired of it. She just wished that he would stop fooling around, having a foot planted in two different worlds, confused and undecided.  
The last time she saw him had been even more awkward than usual. Ben had set them up even though she had thought she moved on. He loved her, yet he didn't seem to trust her. Either way, she was done dealing with him.  
Lisa's train of thought was interrupted when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could be so late at night, but she still got to her feet and headed, half asleep, to answer.  
On her doorstep stood a boy who looked no more than twenty. He was white, and dressed in black with dark eyeliner ringing his eyes and chains hanging from his belt. He was pale and had black hair that hung messily in front of his dark eyes. He smiled. 'Hello.' He said. 'Are you Lisa?'  
'Who are you?' Lisa asked, with more confidence than she felt. Being with Dean since Sam had returned had made her wary of most strangers, especially ones that knocked on her in the middle of the night, knowing her name.  
'I don't think you're in a good position to be asking questions.' The boy replied in a confident and completely undaunted tone.  
Lisa frowned and started shutting the door, but he stopped her, putting his hand on the wood; he was unusually strong. The boy grinned and to Lisa's surprise and horror a set of long needle-like fangs came down over his teeth. 'I need you to tell me where Dean Winchester is.'

Dean headed back to the side of the street where his beloved midnight black 1967 Chevrolet Impala sat, wiping the blood off of his razor sharp hunting machete. He wasn't surprised to see that Sam still hadn't returned; his brother seemed to attract trouble like a gleaming neon sign-especially since the whole trial business started up-and they were separated while going after the two vampires they had been tracking for the last four days.

He opened the trunk of the car, throwing the now relatively clean weapon in with a pile of other sharp objects he had accumulated over his hunting years and used the already stained cloth to wipe off his hands.  
'Dean!'  
He turned around to see his brother walking down the sidewalk towards him. 'Where were you?' Sam asked.  
'Well I was over there running for my life from those two vampire bitches; remember, the ones we were chasing? Where'd you go?'  
'Um, I...' his brother hesitated. 'I got lost.'  
Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Lost?'  
Sam swallowed and nodded. 'Yeah.'  
'Sam, you shouldn't lie.'  
The two turned around to see Castiel standing beside the door on the driver's side of the Impala. Dean was surprised to see the angel; what with all his penance missions he would have expected him to stay clear. He wore his trademark serious face, like he had some life changing news to deliver. That was, as Dean soon discovered, quite an accurate prediction. 'Lie? What do you mean lie?'  
Castiel exchanged a look with Sam. 'Sam, Dean, I have something very important to tell you both.'

Sam and Dean entered their hotel room to find that Castiel was already inside. Dean threw his small green duffel bag carelessly onto one of the beds and sat down. 'Okay Cass, spill. What'd your angel mojo pick up on that is so life or death?' He asked in his usual tired, sarcastic tone.  
As always, Castiel explained, oblivious to Dean's attitude. 'It is about the Alpha vampire.'  
'What?' Dean asked, cocking his head as if he thought he hadn't heard the angel properly.  
'I thought we were done with all that.' Sam said, his eyebrows angled with worry as he crossed his arms and shifted nervously. 'I mean, after Crowley—'  
'Crowley has nothing to do with this as you very well know. He's too busy looking for the words.' Castiel interrupted. 'I believe the Alpha is looking for something. Some of my brothers have seen him in the last few days.'  
'Seen him?' Dean said doubtfully. "I thought your dick siblings were giving you the silent treatment."

'...Not all of them.' Castiel said. He paused for a moment, screwing up his face like he was trying to remember something, though what Dean could only guess.  
'Huh, well I wonder whether or not that's a good thing.'  
'Dean.' Sam warned.  
Dean looked at his brother and raised both of his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what?'. He stood up. 'So Cass, do you have any idea where this fanged son of a bitch is?'  
'I have heard that he has been seen in a city in Ohio called Portsmouth.' Castiel replied. He frowned. 'Why?'  
Dean grinned. 'Why do you think?'  
Castiel looked at Dean for a second with a confused expression and then his mouth opened in a silent "oh" of realization. 'You must not go after the Alpha vampire.' He said, his eyebrows angled sharply downwards; he was determined to discourage Dean. 'If Samuel could not stop him I do not think you will stand a better chance.'  
'Come on.' Said Dean, obviously bothered at the mention of his distrustful grandfather. 'Samuel wasn't supposed to kill him because Crowley had him by the balls remember?'  
'Cass is right.' Sam interjected. 'If we don't need to go after the Alpha we shouldn't go to unnecessary lengths to waste him. Besides, last time we saw him he obviously expressed hate for us.'  
Dean sighed. He was outmatched two to one and whenever Sam and Castiel agreed on something, he usually didn't get his way. 'All right, fine. We'll leave the sucker alone for now—no pun intended. But what I don't get, Cass, is why you decided to tell us about the Alpha if you didn't want us to go after him?'  
Castiel shifted uncomfortably, but replied. 'I am only being cautious. You were, at some point, a vampire, were you not, Dean?' He asked.  
'Yeah, so?' Dean said, shrugging. 'Not anymore. What the hell would the Alpha want with an ex-fang like me?'  
'Maybe unfinished business?' Sam suggested.  
'Or maybe you two are pulling theories from thin air.' Dean retorted flatly. 'Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm frickin exhausted.'  
'I assume you would like me to leave.' Castiel said.  
Before Dean could throw back a witty remark, the angel was gone. He immediately thought of ten reasons why he would love to be able to do that, as long as he didn't need wings and the social intelligence to match a two year old's. _Oh well_. He thought_. I guess it comes with the territory.  
_

'So, seen anything lately Garth?' Sam asked as he grabbed a beer from the hotel mini fridge.  
'In that area of Ohio? Yeah, it's been going nuts.' Garth answered in his emphatic way. Sometimes, Sam wondered how old Garth was in his head. Eleven? Twelve? certainly nowhere close to approaching adulthood. the fact he so closely mimicked Bobby was only more proof of that. 'Ten disappearances in the last two weeks in the city of Dayton; all females in their late teens or early twenties. No bodies yet. At this point it looks like—'  
'Vampires.' Sam finished.  
'Yeah.' Garth confirmed. 'How did you guess?'  
'Cass said that the Alpha's in state so I figured the vamps would be getting out of hand. Plus, nothing else kills that many people in such a short time. Except maybe a werewolf, but the cycle isn't right.'  
'Cass said? Huh, must mean he wants you to stay clear of it, right?'  
'Yeah.' Sam said. 'Though, not because it's dangerous.'  
'What do you mean?' Garth asked curiously.  
Sam was about to reply, when Dean entered, immediately gravitating towards the fridge—for the same reason Sam had—oblivious to Sam and Garth's conversation. 'I, uh, never mind. Talk to you later.'  
Sam hung up before he could reply and looked up as his brother sat down, popping open the beer bottle in his hand with a quick twist and a hiss of escaping gas. 'So,' said Dean, taking a long drink, 'Garth got anything good? I'm dying to work a normal job.'  
'He just confirmed my thoughts on the theory of vamps in the area. He thinks there might be a nest somewhere in Dayton. Besides, when were you so eager to take Garth's orders?'  
Dean shrugged. 'Dayton...isn't that on the other side of the state?' He asked, obviously not keen on the idea of a long, sleepless drive.  
Sam shrugged. 'You said you wanted to work a normal job.'  
Dean nodded reluctantly in agreement. 'Okay, let's go chop the heads off those mothers. But, let me finish my beer first.'  
'All right.' Said Sam. 'We still have some deadman's blood leftover from dealing with those other vampires right?' Dean nodded in confirmation. 'Okay, I guess I'll just make sure everything's ready.' Sam replied, standing up and heading towards the door, taking his still unopened beer with him to save for another time.  
'Oh, okay.' Dean said, taking another sip. 'You wanna brush your hair too so you can look good for all those gas station cashiers we'll be passing on the drive?'  
Sam sighed audibly. 'Very funny Dean.' He said as he grabbed his tan coloured jacket and left the room. _Dick_. He thought.

At the slightly dreaded moment that Dean's beer bottle had been completely emptied, he stared at it for a few moments, looking out the window through it to the brown tinted street. The Alpha vampire was near where the brothers were headed, and Dean wanted desperately to go after it. Sure, it hadn't done anything to them lately, but most regular vampires didn't give a crap whether or not they killed people—the disappearances in Dayton were clear evidence of that—so why would their daddy be any different? He would kill, maim, and drink people, yet somehow Sam hadn't considered that.  
As if on cue, Dean's brother entered the room, poking his head in the door and glancing at him. 'Come on, everything is all packed.' He said urgently.  
'Right, right, you go I'll be there in a minute.'  
Sam nodded and shut the door again, leaving Dean alone once more. He got up, taking the bottle with him to dump on the way out, when he felt a sudden stab of pain shoot through his head. Sam had always been the one to get the headaches, but Dean hadn't been sleeping well lately, so it was no surprise to him. Sometimes the stress of being on the road all the time got to him and disturbed his routine. This was just one of those times.  
Outside, Sam was waiting by the Impala. 'You want to drive?' Dean asked. He tossed Sam the car keys before he could answer and his brother looked at him with a bewildered expression on his face.  
'Are you okay?' He asked.  
'I only had one beer and I've already got the mother of all headaches.'  
'Well you've got a long drive to catch up on sleep.' Sam replied.  
'Thanks Sammy.' Said Dean, accepting his brother's implied offer. 'Now let's get going.'

Dean woke up with a start as the car passed over a speed bump. The false light of a street lamp passed over the windshield and momentarily blinded his sleep-sensitive eyes. Outside the sky was getting darker, drifting into evening; he wondered how long he'd been out. 'Good evening sleeping beauty.' Said Sam.  
Dean looked across the car to see his brother's grinning face staring back at him. 'Where are we?' He asked.

'We are in Dayton.' Said Sam as they entered the small and virtually empty parking lot of a cheap looking motel, plastered with neon signs.  
The car went over another bump. 'Really? It's only been four hours?'  
'Says you. You weren't driving.' Sam replied good naturedly.  
The car came to a stop as it pulled up in a parking space across from the motel and the engine sighed as Sam twisted the key and pulled it out. The two got out of the Impala and Dean stretched, his neck muscles tense from sleeping awkwardly in the passenger seat. 'I welcome a bed at this point.' Said Sam tiredly.  
'That's what she said.' Dean replied, chuckling.  
The lobby was quiet, so when the boys walked in, the scrawny man behind the front desk looked up almost immediately and fixed the two with a strange stare. It was the gay stare, Dean knew it. He rolled his eyes and said as he came up to the front desk, 'three nights please. Two queens.' He added, with emphasis on the _two_.  
'Right, of course.' The man said as if it was obvious, which it should have been. Dean nodded and turned to his brother. 'Okay, so any more disappearances we need to be aware of?' He asked.  
Sam shook his head. 'Not that I know of, no.'  
'Okay well then I guess we'll just do some asking around tomorrow, see if anyone knows anything.'  
Sam nodded in agreement. 'Sounds good.'

Dean stared silently up at the ceiling. Outside the sky was pitch black, dotted with a few bright stars that outlasted the artificial glow of the signs and lamps around it. Sam was soundly asleep, and had been for hours, but Dean was awake, every muscle in his body tensed with energy. He glanced at the clock; it was four a.m. [Ignore highlighting once again] and he had no intention of sleeping even now. He had been exhausted when they had started the drive but now falling asleep was an impossible endeavour. He sighed and got up, ridding himself of the lavender smelling bedcovers—it was good to know that even motels did their laundry regularly—and went to the window. As he looked out, he saw someone standing outside in the dark with us hands in his pockets, staring in the direction of the window. As Dean looked out at him, the kid raised an arm and waved, grinning. Dean moved away from the window quickly, his heart racing for a brief moment. 'What the hell?' He wondered aloud.  
'Dean?' Came Sam's groggy, exhausted voice. 'Dean what are you doing up?'  
'There is a freakin' emo kid outside stalking us and watching while we sleep!'

Sam's eyebrows angled with surprise and disbelief. 'Seriously?'  
'Yeah seriously.' Dean replied. He looked back out the window, but when he tried to spot the boy again, he was gone_. Damn, he must have moved._  
'Do you think he could be one of the Alpha's vamps?' Asked Sam.  
'Well either that or it's one of the sons of bitches we came here to gank. Anyway, it seems like he knows who we are and that always means shit's going down.'  
Sam nodded in agreement and hauled himself into an upright position, flicking on the bedside lamp. Dean squinted, his eyes still used to the darkness. Sam glanced at his brother and cocked his head. 'What the hell are you doing up anyway?' He asked. 'You slept like a 200 pound baby in the car on the way over.'  
'Yeah I know,' Dean replied, rubbing his nose as if he'd just smelled something horrible. 'When I actually physically lie down in a bed though, it's like I've got god damn chronic insomnia or something.'  
'Are you sure you aren't just stressed? I know you weren't exactly rainbows and sunshine about me taking on the trials, and as hard as I know it would be for you not to worry about it, lying awake twiddling your thumbs only makes you lose sleep. That's no help to ether of us.'  
'Yeah well no one's rainbows and sunshine about their little brother taking on _God's_ fricking trials!'  
'You sound like a middle aged woman Dean.' Sam said flatly.  
'Great, so headaches, no sleep, and now I sound like a bitching old broad.'  
'It's like menopause for guys.' Sam said, followed by an amused laugh.  
Dean took a magenta coloured pillow off of the motel room armchair and threw it at his brother's face. 'Eat shit Sam.' He said, irritated.  
Sam ducked and the pillow smacked the wall just centimetres from where his head had been. Sam smiled for a second, but the seriousness crept back into his expression as he said, 'is that vamp still out there?'  
'Well we don't actually know if he's a vamp.' Dean said. 'And no. He hauled ass as soon as you woke up. He waved at me...like he _wanted _my attention.'  
'Huh, weird.' Said Sam dismissively. 'All right, well I'm going back to sleep. I suggest you try to too. We have a long day tracking vamps tomorrow.'  
'Yeah, yeah.' His brother replied. One more time he glanced out the window, like the boy would suddenly appear again so Dean could go out there, drug him up with deadman's blood then haul him back for questioning. Of course, he didn't appear again, and Dean was now more on edge than he had been before. He wondered just what the hell was going on.

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so I'd REEEEEALLY appreciate reviews. Hope you stick around for the next chapter. I don't know how regular my updates will be but I'll try for one chapter a week. THanks for reading!**


End file.
